


C is for Camera

by Rinkafic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic





	C is for Camera

“Put the camera away, David,” Allie snapped, without even looking his way. How did she do that?

“But you guys look adorable, c’mon,” he complained.

Laura rolled over and glared at him with the same look she used to scare marines. “You know she doesn’t like having her picture taken David. Just forget it, okay?”

He walked over and sat on the edge of the beach towel, sulking. It was too cold to go swimming in the water off the South Pier, but a lot of people were taking advantage of the sun on this mandatory rest day. The girls were wearing their swimsuits and he really did think they looked cute. He had a bunch of photos of Laura, she was a ham and a goofball, but he had very few of Allie, maybe three, because she always complained when he pulled out the camera. The pictures he did have were all group shots.

“Why don’t you let me take your picture, Allie?” he asked, rubbing her leg.

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer,” David replied a little testily.

Laura kicked him lightly. “Leave her alone, David.”

“I’m not trying to be a pest, I just want to know. I’ve hardly got any pictures of Allie.”

“And that’s the way I like it,” Allie declared, her eyes hidden by her sunglasses.

He put his camera down and picked up her bare foot and started rubbing it. “I think you’re beautiful.” Now she kicked him with her other foot. “What? I do. I think...” he raised her foot to where he could kiss her ankle. “... you have the most adorable...” he put her foot down and moved up over her until he was nose to nose with her. “... face.” He kissed her mouth.

Allie batted at his shoulders when he pulled back and stared down at her. “Stop looking at me.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Still not an answer.”

He heard a shutter go off and looked up to see Laura grinning at him. “You looked so adorable, I couldn’t resist.”

“Delete that, Laura. Now!” Allie snapped.

“No. He’s right, we don’t have any pictures of you. I like this one.” Laura clutched the digital camera protectively.

“I don’t like having my picture taken, okay?”

David kissed her nose and she tried to bite him. “Nope. Not okay. I sense something else going on here. Talk, woman.”

“No.”

She was getting upset and it puzzled David. He didn’t like puzzles. “Allie, hey, c’mon. What’s the matter?”

Allie punched at him feebly, but he didn’t move, bracing himself on his hands and holding himself over her, his legs pinning hers to the beach towel. “I don’t like it when people have something they can use to make fun of me,” she said quietly.

“We’d never make fun of you, we love you.” Laura said.

“Yeah, I know, but it bugs me, I can’t help it.”

David sensed there was no easy answer for this, and he didn’t want to ruin their day off by continuing to argue pointlessly. He sighed and flopped down on the towel beside her, pulling her into his arms. “Okay. Truce for now. No more pictures today. But maybe you need to work on this, promise you’ll think about it, maybe talk to Doctor Heightmeyer?”

After a few moments she nodded and rolled away to resume sunning herself.

A shadow moved over him and he looked up to see Laura leaning close, the camera inches from his face. “Say cheese, cutie pie,” Laura quipped.

 

The End


End file.
